<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lips Like Christmas by alex_fix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859209">Lips Like Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix'>alex_fix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Inside Waverly's head, Waverly's thoughts on Nicole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_fix/pseuds/alex_fix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly gets an early Christmas present from Nicole.</p><p><em>I’m kissing you, and it’s like every Christmas and every birthday rolled into one</em>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lips Like Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew you would drive all the way to the barn on Mason’s property. Not like Champ. He would never come that far out, even for car trouble. I guess he would have told me to call my sister, get her to come. You came and you stayed for a while.</p><p>It had to be somewhere remote, somewhere I could be alone with you, to tell you how I feel, how you make me feel when you walk into Shorty’s each day and sit in the same spot, placing your Stetson on the bar with a smile that lights up my world. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while what you do to me, but there never was a right time, or a right moment. Until now.</p><p>I am standing here before you, in nothing more than my long coat, wondering what to do next. I want to kiss you so badly, but what if I mess this up and it’s not perfect, as perfect as I want it to be. I see your eyes on me, I see how you look at me with those sultry eyes of yours. I noticed you looking at me that way in Shorty’s. I could see you, thinking I wouldn’t catch you staring at my legs. Oh, but I did. It’s part of my job to notice when someone’s glass is almost empty, or if a guy is checking me out. I can see when someone is interested in more than beer and whiskey. I saw you Officer Nicole Haught checking me out.</p><p>I saw you the day you saved me. You were standing on the corner in your uniform with your back to me, just standing there with those long legs of yours in those khaki pants and your amazing hair poking out from under your Stetson. I pretended not to notice you, pretended I was looking at something on my phone. You called out as I stepped into the path of that car, a concerned look on your face and I knew I wanted to get to know you Officer Haught. I offered to make you a coffee. It was the only thing I could think of at the time to get you to come to Shorty’s. There are plenty of places in Purgatory to serve you coffee, but none like mine. </p><p>You came in. I didn’t think you would. I thought you might forget, but you stood there in your uniform smiling at me. I remember now, you making me jump sneaking up on me like that. You heard me singing along to a sappy song on the radio. How embarrassing. I’m shy when it comes to my voice. I never let anyone hear me, not after Wynonna made fun of me once in front of everyone and they all laughed. You said you liked my singing, which was sweet of you to say as I’m really not that great. I get the words mixed up, or I sing out of tune. </p><p>You must have heard me singing in the barn. I can’t help myself when a love song plays and the words capture what my heart wants to tell you so badly. And, here you are looking at me, really looking at me for the first time and I want to kiss those lips of yours, those cherry red lips of yours. You move closer, throwing your Stetson on a hay bale and it’s now, it’s the moment I’ve been waiting for.</p><p>“May I?” you ask, with that husky voice of yours. </p><p>“You’d better,” I say.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time.”</p><p>“So have I. Too long.”</p><p>“I wish I had said something sooner.”</p><p>“Now is perfect.”</p><p>“But, I let you think I wasn’t interested.”</p><p>“Are you going to kiss me?”</p><p>You smile, your hands going to my hips and I feel you shaking. Or am I the one who is shaking? We’re both nervous, I can tell, nervous and excited for what is about to happen. I’m about to know what it’s like to have those lips of yours on mine and I think I shall die if you don’t hurry up and do what I need you to do. I can smell your perfume as you draw nearer and it’s heaven. The first brush of your lips against mine is heaven too. Everything, everything I dreamed it would be and more, so much more. And, I’m kissing you and it’s like every Christmas and every birthday rolled into one. I want to cry.</p><p>“Hey,” you say, pulling away a little, gazing into my eyes. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing,” I say. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s perfect. Just perfect.”</p><p>“But, you’re…”</p><p>“I’m happy.”</p><p>“You’re crying.”</p><p>“Nicole, just kiss me.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re doing this. I can’t believe you have feelings and we’re here.”</p><p>“Well, I do and we are.”</p><p>“And, Champ’s no more?”</p><p>“No more,” I say, wishing you hadn’t mentioned him during our moment. “I should have dumped him ages ago.”</p><p>“What did you ever see in him?”</p><p>“It no longer matters.”</p><p>“Will you tell him? About us.”</p><p>It hits home what you’re asking. It hasn’t occurred to me before, but now that you ask I don’t know what I will do. “I guess,” I say. “It’s not like I have anything to hide.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” you say. “I’ll understand. This is Purgatory.”</p><p>“I want this,” I say. “I’ve wanted this since the first moment I met you.”</p><p>“Same. Can’t believe we waited this long.”</p><p>“I guessed you were into me.”</p><p>“Oh really. Is that so Waverly Earp. I thought I was playing it cool.”</p><p>“You were. But your eyes give a lot away.”</p><p>“Do they? What are my eyes telling you now?”</p><p>“Well,” I say, unzipping your jacket. “They’re saying you’d like to see what’s under this coat.”</p><p>I feel your body tense, the tiny jolt in the muscles of your arms and now I’m worried this is too soon for you. I pull away, my eyes studying your face for any sign of rejection. Was that a flicker of doubt I just saw in your eyes? Are you comfortable with this? I think I may have gone too far and am scaring you off. Why, why didn’t I play this cool? </p><p>“May I?” you ask. </p><p>“We can wait,” I say. “If this is too soon for you.”</p><p>“Only if you want me to.”</p><p>Suddenly I’m not so sure what to do any more. And, something in my eyes must have given that away and you step back, giving me space and now I’m lost how to do this with you. You stand before me waiting to be invited in and I’m backing away emotionally and I’m not ready, but I don’t know how to tell you. </p><p>My fingers go to the first button, releasing it and your hand is on mine telling me to stop, telling me I don’t have to, telling me you want our first time to be special. I can’t stop the tears.</p><p>Later, at the homestead I sit on my bed waiting for your text. You said you needed to get back, that you’re still on duty, that you would text me when you were heading home. I’m glad you want to wait and I’m glad you want to make our first time special. Your lips are so soft, softer than I imagined but just as sweet and those eyes of yours, those delicious eyes of yours gazing into my soul, making me feel things I never knew were possible simply in the way you look at me.</p><p>My phone buzzes. It’s you, it’s you. I’m too excited to read the message. You tell me you are home and you thank me again for the surprise at the barn. You ask me if I would like to go on a date and my heart skips at your words and the thought of going somewhere with you. I ask if I can call you and you say yes.</p><p>“Hi, I’d love to,” I say. “Where do you have in mind?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” you say.</p><p>“Is it a barn?”</p><p>I hear you laugh. “Could be. I need to put some thought into this.”</p><p>“I don’t mind where we go.”</p><p>“It has to be somewhere special. Somewhere you’ll remember.”</p><p>“I really don’t mind,” I say. “Anywhere with you will be special.”</p><p>“Same,” you say. “But, you deserve the best. Leave it to me.”</p><p>And my heart skips another beat at your words and the thought of finally going on a date with you. It really will be somewhere special to be with you. Why did I wait so long to let you know how I feel about you? Why did I not say you fill my dreams and make my life so much brighter? Why did I not let you know sooner you sitting in Shorty’s is the highlight of my day? I was afraid, that’s why. Afraid you might not feel the same way about me, afraid you might have someone else, or be interested in someone else. I’m not sure what I would do if I saw you with someone else? Okay, I guess I would cry in my room and Wynonna would ask me why and would assume it’s because of Champ. I would never cry over him.</p><p>A few days later we eat at an Italian restaurant some distance from Purgatory. I wear my best dress, the one I planned to wear to the barn dance. It’s black and tight and very sexy. You look incredible, with your hair falling on your shoulders, a white shirt over black pants and make up. I’ve not seen you with make-up before and it draws out your eyes and makes your lips look fuller. God, I so want to kiss those lips right now.</p><p>Candles on the table make the setting more romantic and ruby red wine stains those lips of yours a deeper color making them even more desirable. I wonder what they taste like. I wonder if your lips and red wine are a perfect combination, although your lips are just perfect without wine. You catch me staring and ask why I’m smiling and I tell you it’s the wine.</p><p>And later, we sit in a cosy bar listening to a female singer accompanied by a pianist. The venue is small and intimate and it’s everything I’ve ever wanted a first date with you to be. And you compliment me again on my singing.</p><p>“You’re as good as her,” you say. “Better.”</p><p>“I’m not,” I say. “Plus, she knows all the words.”</p><p>“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re hiding all that talent and that brain of yours.”</p><p>I feel a tear leave my eye and there’s that look of concern on your face. “I’m not used to someone saying that to me.”</p><p>“Waves, you are amazing,” you say. “You’ve let others make you believe you’re not.”</p><p>“Stop,” I say. “I’m not. I’m dull and forgetful and too sensitive for my own good.”</p><p>“I wish you could see what I can see. You’re beyond amazing.”</p><p>“So are you. And now, we’re fangirling each other.”</p><p>The song has ended and our drinks are finished. “I have one more surprise,” you say, standing, holding out your hand. “I might have to blindfold you.”</p><p>“Sounds interesting,” I say, winking. “I’m all yours.”</p><p>You ask me to close my eyes as we drive to wherever you are taking me. I oblige, and all I can think about is blindfolds and your lips and what you might have in mind for us. My eyes remain closed as we pull up and I hear you exit the car, the door opening on my side.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now,” you say. “I hope you like it.”</p><p>“The barn,” I say. “We’re back at Mason’s barn.”</p><p>“It will always be our first place. I want this to be our first place.”</p><p>“It’s perfect. It’s more than perfect.”</p><p>We spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms under blankets on soft hay. We tell each other things, things only lovers need to know, things about ourselves to bring us closer. And, I think tonight I’m the luckiest girl alive to be here with you Officer Nicole Haught, feeling the heat of your body against mine, feeling those soft lips against mine, feeling like Christmas has come early this year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>